Ginny Gets Her Ears Pierced
by VeelaQueen01
Summary: Big brother Bill takes nine year old Ginny to get her ears pierced at a muggle jewelry store. I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the store Claire's

A/N: I promise I will update The Choices We Make soon, but this plotbunny bit me a couple days ago when my sister got her ears pierced and it wouldn't go away. This story is based off my own experience in getting my ears pierced about four years ago. Please review.

"Bill, I'm scared" said nine year old Ginny, looking up at him with big chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry lioness, it doesn't hurt much. It's just a little prick and then it's over" I said.

"But when you were talking to Charlie about when you got your ear piercing, you said it hurt like hell." Merlin he had to be careful of what he said around his baby sister.

"Ginny, first of all, please never say that in front of mum or she'll kill me. Second, I only said that to Charlie to make it sound more impressive."

"So you lied" accused Ginny, putting her hands on her hips. She could be so much like their mum when she wanted to. It was scary.

"Well, yes, but Charlie and I are always trying to impress each other, so we exaggerate our stories a little." Bill was saved from his baby sister's interrogation when they found Claire's. A muggle jewelry store. "Remember Ginny, this is a muggle store, so we can't mention magic." She nodded her head. They walked up to the counter and told the clerk that they wanted to get Ginny's ears pierced.

"Okay, follow me" said the clerk. She led them to a corner of the shop with a little counter and a chair. she pointed to board with different types of earring on it. "Pick out the pair that you want and I'll go get the person who will do the actual piercing."

"Which ones do you want lioness?" I asked, looking over the different choices.

After a moment of thinking she said, "I want the ones with the blue flower."

"Good choice" said a lady walking up to them. Both of her ears had several piercings and she had one in her nose. "I'm Chloe" she said, sticking her hand out to Bill.

"Bill"

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Ginny"

"Alright Ginny, so you want the blue flowers?" Ginny nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be right back with the earrings." A couple of minutes later she returned carrying a package with the earrings inside. "This is a really simple procedure. I'm going to clean your ears with a disinfectant wipe to prevent infection. Then I'm going to use this machine to pierce your ears" she said holding it up.

"Does it hurt?" Ginny asked, looking a little nervous.

"Not really. You might feel a little pinch and they'll probably be a bit sore for the next few days, but that's all" Chloe said reassuringly. After Chloe had cleaned Ginny's ears she asked, "ready?" Ginny nodded her head, and grabbed my hand.

"Did you do it?" Asked Ginny, still clutching my hand.

"Yep, did you feel anything?" Ginny shook her head. "Good, most people don't feel anything unless they're extra sensitive. Okay I'm going to do the other ear now." A minute later she put the machine down and turned to me. "You'll need to clean her ears with the disinfectant solution I'm going to give you at least twice a day. You also need to rotate the earrings so they don't get stuck in her ears. She should leave the earrings in for at least six weeks, so the holes don't close up. If you follow me I'll come check you out."

"Okay" I said, following her to the counter. After paying for the earrings Ginny and I walked out of the store. "So you like your new earrings."

"I love them" she replied. "Thank you for taking me" she said, giving me a hug.

"Your welcome. Come on, we better get home before mum starts to worry." I replied taking her hand to apparate the pair of them back to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey everyone, I wasn't really planning on continuing this story, but inspiration struck a couple days ago when my sister was finally was allowed to take her earrings out. Lets just say that it didn't go as smoothly as planned, and because of that I'm adding more to this story. Tell me what you think :D

"Ginny dear, are you ready," I heard my mum call. Little feet started charging down the stairs and barely ten seconds later Ginny ran into kitchen.

"Yes!" she practically screamed. Ginny was finally allowed to change her earring after six weeks of waiting. Her new piercings had been her favorite topic these past weeks and everyone was getting sick of hearing about them.

"Do you have the pair you want to put in," mum asked. Ginny nodded and held out a pair of earrings. I saw that they were the green stars that the twins had gotten her for her birthday a week ago. "Alright, hold still while I get these earrings out." My mum tried to take the backs off the earrings, but Ginny kept moving.

"It hurts," she whined. I bet it didn't hurt that much, Ginny had always been a bit sensitive to pain. I remember a time when she was five and she scraped her knee, she started screaming like she had just witnessed murder. Mum tried again and this time Ginny started screaming.

"Ginny," said mum sternly, "If you want to change earrings, you have to let me take these out."

"But it hurts," said Ginny pitifully. "Can Bill do it?"

"Sure lioness," I said. I really didn't want to get involved in this, but I couldn't ignore the puppy dog eyes she was giving me. I managed to get both of the earrings out without her screaming again, but she did start whimpering. "Do you want me to put the new earrings in?" She nodded her head. I grabbed an earring, but when I got the earring through the hole she started screaming and slapped my hand away which caused me to drop the earring. "Crap," I murmured and crawled under the table to find the earring.

"Ginny," mum said. I could tell she was trying not to yell. "You need to let someone put earrings in those hole or else they will close."

"It hurts," cried Ginny.

"Found it!" I said and stood up with the earring in my hand. "Ginny, I know it hurts, but I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?" She sniffled, but nodded her head. I tried again, but she screamed and pulled away and then started crying. "Ginny," I started, but mum lost her temper.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you need to put in earring this minute! Bill paid good money for those piercings and you are NOT going to let them close!" she yelled. The piercings weren't really a big deal because I get paid well enough to spoil my younger siblings when I got to see them, but I wasn't about to tell mum that. Mum's outburst just caused Ginny to start crying harder and she fled to her room.

"I'll deal with this," I said when mum started to go after her. She shot me a grateful look as I grabbed the earrings and went to Ginny's room.

"Ginny," I said as I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"NO," she said, "Go away!" I didn't want to force my way into her room, but I didn't know any other ways to get in.

"Please?"

"NO! You're just going to put the earrings in," she sobbed.

"I promise that I won't do anything you don't want me too."

"Pinky promise?"

"I promise," I said, trying not to laugh. In Ginny's world, a pinky promise was a serious as an unbreakable vow. I heard the door unlock and it opened a crack. Ginny held her pinky out and I quickly took it in my own. She opened the door the rest of the way and sat on her bed and I went to go sit next to her. I was waiting for her to let go of all her emotions. Soon enough she started crying again and buried her head in my shoulder.

"I wish I never got my ears pierced," she wailed.

"Shhh shhh, Ginny it's ok," I said trying to soothe her. "You know, the same thing happened to my friend Tanya when she got her ears pierced."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yep, she managed to the get earrings back in the hole and she waited a few week to let them heal a bit more. You know what happened the next time she tried to change earrings?"

"What?"

"It didn't hurt," I said. "I think we just have to let your ears heal a bit more. How about we wait three more weeks and then try again, alright?"

"Okay," she said nervously. "But I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared, but you need to be brave. Show me that Gyrffindor courage," I said.

"Okay," she said. "Put them back in." I gently took her ear and put an earring through the hole then did the other side. She didn't start screaming or crying again, but she did give a little yelp of pain.

"That is true Gryffindor courage," I said and she gave me a smile. "Come on, let's go get you a cookie for being so brave."

**XXXXXX Three Weeks Later XXXXXX**

"Okay Lioness, you ready?" I asked. She nodded her head, but I could tell she was nervous. "Don't worry you'll be fine." I took her ear and pulled each of the earring out. "Did it hurt?" I asked, but she shook her head. I gently slid her new choice in earring (they were purple unicorns) through the hole.

"Did you do it?" Ginny asked me.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Yay!" she said. "It didn't hurt!" I quickly put the other earring in. "Thank you Bill" she said, giving me a hug. Then she ran off to go show everyone her earrings.


End file.
